BW081: Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |major =Ash and co. arrive to Icirrus City. Ash wins the Freeze Badge. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars = |michars =Brycen, Brycen's Disciple |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Krokorok, Ash's Pignite, Ash's Scraggy, Brycen's Beartic, Brycen's Vanillish, Brycen's Cryogonal, Bianca's Emboar (Flashback), Trip's Conkeldurr (Flashback) |guest =Brycen |local =Icirrus City, Icirrus City Gym}} is the 31st episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Summary Behold, for the time has come to win Ash's 7th gym badge after arriving in Icirrus City since his Krokorok is ready to battle in the Icirrus Gym. Ash faces off against Brycen, the movie star action hero turned Kung-Fu Master and Gym Leader of the Icirrus City Gym with his team full of Ice-types with and icy, frozen Pokémon Battlefield made of ice. Will Ash be able to beat this superb Ice-type Gym Leader? And why are Iris and Axew in full winter gear? Because the Icirrus City Gym is an Ice-type Gym. Episode Plot At Icirrus City, Krokrok is psyched about the upcoming Gym battle. Iris and Cilan warn Ash there will be no holding back, for it will be an exciting match. With that in mind, the heroes go to the Gym. They arrive to the Gym and enter it. However, Ash, Cilan and Krokorok feel the chill. Iris is already in her winter clothing, for Nurse Joy warned her this is an Ice-type Gym. Ash already feels the battle will heat things up a bit. Ash runs, but he, Pikachu and Krokorok slide and slip over, as the ground is made of ice. Brycen welcomes them to the Gym, for his specialty is ice. He already knows Ash came alone to challenge him, but Ash corrects him, for his Pokémon are with him. Brycen is pleased to hear that, wanting to see how much Ash can bring the heat to this Gym. For his first Pokémon, Ash sends Krokorok, wanting to show how much spirit Krokorok has. Brycen admits spirit alone won't be enough for defeating his Pokémon, as he sends Vanillish. Iris is surprised Brycen did not send Beartic first, but Cilan reminds her the best is reserved for last. Krokorok goes to crunch, but is negated by Vanillish's Astonish. Cilan knows well Astonish can cause the opponent to flinch. Brycen tells them he wants to surprise his opponents, foiling their tactics. Vanillish uses Icicle Spear and Krokorok Stone Edge to negate it, but gets hit anyway. Vanillish uses Blizzard, so Krokorok tries to dig, but its tail get frozen. As Krokork tries to break the ice, it gets hit by Mirror Shot. Ash calls Krokorok back and sends Scraggy, who uses High Jump Kick. Vanillish dodges, causing Scraggy to receive recoil damage. Scraggy tries to headbutt Vanillish, who dodges once more. Iris admits that is frustrating when the opponent cannot be hit, while Cilan considers Vanillish to be taunting Scraggy for floating in air. Vanillish uses Icicle Spear, though Scraggy puts its "pants" on, causing the Icicle Spear to have no effect. Vanillish uses Blizzard, causing Iris and Cilan to be affected as well. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, which hits Vanillish's back. The heroes are pleased, while Brycen considers that luck. By headbutting Vanillish, Scraggy defeats it. Brycen calls Vanillish back and sends Cryogonal. Ash encourages Scraggy to continue the work, as he uses Headbutt. Cryogonal uses Rapid spin, reflecting Scraggy's attack and hitting him. Scraggy uses Focus Blast, which misses and hits an ice boulder. Cryogonal uses Aurora Beam, which hits Scraggy and defeats him. Ash thanks Scraggy, who headbutts him, but Ash assures him he will win and calls him back. Ash sends Pignite, who uses Flame Charge. However, Cryogonal's Reflect stops the attack. Pignite uses Flamethrower, though Cryogonal's Rapid Spin manages to hit Pignite. Cryogonal uses Frost Breath, which Pignite endures. Cryogonal uses Rapid Spin. However, Ash notices its weak spot and has Pignite use Flame Pledge. The attack hits Cryogonal's center, stopping it and defeating Cryogonal. Brycen calls Cryogonal back and sends his ace, Beartic. Pignite uses Flame Charge, but is stopped by Beartic's Brine. With Icicle Crash, Beartic hits Pignite. Beartic uses Aerial Ace, shocking Ash, for Pignite is hit and defeated. Ash calls Pignite back and sends Krokorok back. Ash senses Krokorok was waiting for this battle. Krokorok use Stone Edge, but Beartic uses Icicle Crash to prevent the attack. Krokorok tries to crunch Beartic, but collides with its Ice Punch, causing its mouth to be frozen. Beartic uses Brine, though Krokorok dodges and leaps on ice boulders. In addition, its ice on the mouth breaks. Krokrok manages to hit Beartic with Stone Edge, which is super effective. Krokorok digs and hits Beartic, who immediately grabs its tail and slams it to a boulder. Ash recognizes Krokorok's will to become stronger than Beartic, as it wants to defeat Beartic, so encourages Krokorok to charge head on. Brycen is pleased and encourages Ash and Krokorok to show this passion. Ash has a plan, so Krokrok uses Stone Edge. Brycen's Beartic defends itself using Icicle Crash. Ash knew Brycen'd do that, so Krokorok jumps and takes some of the stones. Cilan remembers this is what Bianca's Emboar did on Trip's Conkeldurr during the Clubsplosion. Beartic uses Aerial Ace and Krokrok hits it using the stones. Beartic is defeated, so Ash wins. However, Krokorok faints, for it is exhausted. Brycen comes and admits Ash and his Pokémon battled bravely and passionate, without hesitation. He also compliments Krokorok, especially its final move. Brycen gives Ash the freeze Badge. Ash takes it and places the badge into the case. Brycen suggests Ash to go to Opelucid Gym: its Gym Leader is strong and is not far from Icirrus City. Ash is glad to hear that and has his aim there, though Iris and Axew look, slightly surprised. Debuts Character Icirrus City's Gym referee Pokémon *Brycen's Vanillish *Brycen's Cryogonal Move *Mirror Shot *Frost Breath Item Freeze Badge Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Vanillish (US). Gallery Ash, Cilan and Krokorok feel the chill BW081 2.jpg Iris and Axew dressed themselves properly BW081 3.jpg Ash faces Brycen BW081 4.jpg Krokorok is hit by Astonish BW081 5.jpg Vanilish's Icicle Spear hits Krokorok BW081 6.jpg Krokorok got its tail frozen BW081 7.jpg Scraggy's attack is deflected BW081 8.jpg Cryogonal uses Aurora Beam BW081 9.jpg Cryogonal affects Pignite with Frost Breath BW081 10.jpg Pignite's Fire Pledge defeats Cryogonal BW081 11.jpg Pignite vs. Beartic BW081 12.jpg Beartic damages Pignite using Brine BW081 13.jpg Beartic defeats Pignite BW081 14.jpg Pignite is defeated BW081 15.jpg Krokorok's mouth is frozen BW081 16.jpg Krokorok digs out and hits Beartic BW081 17.jpg Krokorok collects the stones BW081 18.jpg Beartic is defeated BW081 19.jpg Krokorok won the battle BW081 20.jpg Ash obtains the Freeze badge }} Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes